when worlds collide
by hellsion
Summary: Trunks, Link, Ash, Pikachu, Marth, Roy and many others in
1. moving in

well hello y'all this fic is a callaboration between me and a fellow around here called mewlon, also i do not own any of the caracters here except me of corse and if you think otherwise bug off. ADD SUGAR.  
  
Trunks looked at the ground as he walked.He coulent fly becuse mexicans would shoot him down, he didn't have a car becuse his allowence woulden't allow it. He was headed in the direction of the apartment bilding his mother had rented for him. She had told him to lern to be more responsible and that she liked feature trunks better. He diden't care, he just needed to find this "nolana" street.  
  
3 houers later: "finnaly here it is 1234 nolana street apartments" trunks said. As he went down the sidewalk that lead to the office he noticed two women standing outside the office. one was waring a long sleaved white blouse and a black ankle length skirt, her hair was brown with pink highlights she was reading a book entiteld: romance 101:how to find the guy of your dreams. The other woman was waring your standerd issue black tee and black baggie pants, and someting like a black docters mask covering the lower half of her face,her hair was a reddish color tied in a ponytail .she was holding a katana.  
  
Trunks looked closer at the girl with the book's chest she had a small name tag that said:Hi I'm: Mewlon. Trunks approached them "hey are yo....."trunks managed to say before a sword came his way. The redhead looked at him evily. The brunet looked at trunks and blushed "wow.....you are so........hellsion put the katana away...hi my name is mewlon this is my hired body guard hellsion sorry if she scared you"she said. " my name is trunks" trunks said. Mewlon looked questionly at trunks "trunks? are you the new tendant ?" she asked. "yeah, are the manager of this place?"trunks said. "No im the owner hellsion is the manager"mewlon said and pointed twards hellsion, who finnaly spoke " I will kill you if you cause any disterbance to the other tendants, also the movers came yesterday to leave your fruniture, I arranged the furnture in the manner I liked most, also you get apartment 666".  
  
trunks lifted an eyebrow "666?there are only six apartments in this complex" he said. " i dont care, you get apartment 666, because two crack addics used to live there, then one killed the other and drank hisa bloodish" hellsion said with a dramatic tone of voice. "also it was the only apartment avaleble, and your insurance dose not cover poltergist attacks......well i gotta get to the spa now, hellsion you can handle it from here." mewlon said and left to the left." also I took the liberty of playing with you gamecube and PS2. That soul calibur 2 game is awsome and so is that jak and daxter 2, also I ran out of beer. anyways heres the key to your apartment, bye"hellsion said and jumped in to a tree. "she finished my beer?!? that bitch.......ow well at least i got 30 dollers to buy some more"trunks said and left tward his apartment 


	2. bad luck

Hello people, new chapter with two (2) new characters. One (1) of them is Link from orcarina of time (grown up), the other one (1) is a cocker spanial named "Cream Puff". how do these two (2) fit in to the skrewed up story line, read and find out. also I do not own any of the caracters that belong on the T.V. or vidio game, and if you think other wise: GO TO HELL .  
  
"Woot!!! I am the man!!!*hic*!!" trunks said as he played Soul Caliber 2 ( gamecube version), Voldo (his chosen character) was kicking everybodys ass. "Woo, this voldo guy is the greatest, though I gotta admit, how dose he see with those blinders on his eyes." he said and finished his tenth (10) beer that morning. SUDDENLY, the phone rang. "aww hell bet anything it's my mom" trunks said to himself, he then got up to awnser the phone, but then he triped over some empty beer bottles. "ow" trunks said as he lifted himself up, the phone was still ringing so he awnsered it. "Hello" trunks said, all that could be herd on the line was tapping." hello?" trunks said agine rather annoyed, more tapping. "WELL FUG YOU" trunks said and slamed the phone on the receiver.  
  
SUDDENLY, the door bell rang. As he walked over to the door he let out a belch and scrached his ass. When he reached the door he turned the knob. The door woulden't open."mabey I should fishk it" he slurred. He then started banging the door knob a couple of times all the while saying things like: "fusucking door why won't you open?!?!?!?!?" then the drunk half sayan figured out why the door woulden't open: it was locked. when he opened the door no one was there. Looking around, Trunks found no one and had only one thought in his mind: to express. "FUSUCKING KIDS IF YOUSH EBER COME BACK ARGAINE I'LL SEND YOU TO THE UNDER WORLD*buurrrrrrrrrpp.....hic*" in an angry rage trunks threw a blast of energy at the apartment building across the street, making it collapse and burst in to flame. "thosh kids proly lived there anyways" trunks said and went back in to his apartment.  
  
Before he closed the door he noticed that Voldo was moving on his own, "ert the hell hell I thought I put paus.......what the fersuck!!??" Trunks yelled when he saw a cream colored dog with the controller in its paws. "now I know I've been drinking too much.........get the fuck otta here you beach!!!"trunks yelled at the dog, and made a lunge at it. The dog then pressed puase and jumped aside and avoided the attack, there was a loud crash when trunks hit all the junk on the floor. . It then ran tward the door and sat down , trunks cackled in victory as he made a grab for the dog. He fell outside with a thud, the door closing behind him. Trunks quickly got up and tried to open his door but it wouldn't open "fusucking dog open the door!!!!" trunks yelled at the top of his lungs, the response he got was a volume increse coming from the T.V. furious Trunks ran Toward mewlons house to get a spare key. when he got there a sign was up that said: "gone to drop off mail, be back at ??:??" letting out a sigh of frustration trunks took to the air in serch of: The Post office!!!(dumdumdumduuuuum!!!)  
  
On the ground below, two (2) guys were looking up. one (1) was a latino guy holding a shotgun, the other one (1) was a young blond man with long ears, on his back was straped a sword and a sheild. "Ese, I bet you fifty (50)bucks that you cant shoot that big bird out of the sky" the latino guy told the blond guy, which gave him a stern look and then took out a bow and arrow. With one shot the blond guy took out the flying object. smiling he collected his fifty dollers. Soon the sirens of the cops could be heard, the latino guy panicked "hey listen man I gotta go, my sister would of loved you but...... uh gotta go" the latino guy said and ran away as the cops chased him. The young blond sighed and walked slowly through the strange city. His eye's spotted a human like figure on the floor, upon closer inspection he found the man was wounded with an arrow, his arrow."oh my gosh! Trunks!" said a female voice behind the blond guy. The blond guy turned around to face the female. "what happend? are you a friend of his?" the female asked. The blond guy just took out the fifty bucks and gave them to her. "what? no you keep this now just help me get him back to the apartments."  
  
"OWWWW.........am I dead?" trunks said weakly as he found himself on the couch. "nope" said hellsion's voice behind him, "you'll be fine this isn't the first time I ,Hellsion, has stiched up wounds this bad, anyways this guy here is your new roommate by order of mewlon, his name is link, I gotta leave now. don't die cuz someone's gotta pay the rent." hellsion said and hurridly left out the door.Trunks got up slowly and looked at link, who was sitting at the table. "so you're my new roommate?..........wanna play soul calibur? Trunks asked link, who nodded. 


	3. Stolen Keys and Chinese Chicken insanity

Any who sorry to keep you guy waiting for so long. Here's chapter three!! all characters mentioned here do not belong to me if you think otherwise bug off!!! 

Suddenly as trunks reached for the remote a snarl erupted from a nearby object "what the fu!k ?" Trunks said and saw the dog. "I almost furgot about you, you little-"

SUDDENLY!!! Someone knocked on the door and the little dog disappeared behind the couch. Trunks lifted his head up "eh?" he sighed Link got up and opened the door. "good evening Link, trunks...gives wired look at Trunks, who is on all fours um I just came to tell you that I lost my dog, she's a white small cocker spaniel, good night!" and then she left and link closed the door "cocker?!?!?" Trunks said still on all fours then he reached behind the couch and tried to grab creampuff, but then she bit him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shook his bleeding hand and snarled himself "YAHHH!! You little bitch I will now use my super duper-"Trunks stooped as a sword flashed right in front of him. ( DUM DUUUM DUM)

Link shook his head "what? But it hurts someone's gotta pay that's what my dad tot me" and then Link busted out a fifty dollar bill "is that...fifty..." Trunks said disbelievingly. Link then motioned towards Trunks bleeding hand "Oh this, crap, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom lemme fix this up and we can go to the tittie bar" trunks said and went in to the bathroom. Link just looked at the fifty dollar bill curiously and shrugged. "OWWWW THIS ALCOHOL BURNS AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Trunks could be heard yelling from the bathroom. A few seconds later he came running out of the bathroom with his hand all bandaged up. "Woo lets go to the bar Link-a-roo YEAH" Trunks said and walked out the door link in tow. "Yo, bitch you better take care of the place while we're gone And I'll feed you "trunks said and shut the door. The dog looked evilly at the gamecube.

Meanwhile on the other side of town:

A boy with raven black hair a cap a sweatshirt, bluejeans and a backpack roamed around the city looking for a suitable place to sleep. He also had a yellow little animal on his shoulder nibbling on his cap. "I think its here... somewhere said the boy. SUDDENLY he bumped into a Trunks knocking him down "hey watch were your going you little brat" Trunks said link helping him stand up "sorry I was lost" the black haired boy said "this place isn't for brats like you beat it!!!!! "trunks said and threw a rock at the kid who had started running. As he ran away he smiled at his prize, Trunks apartment key.

"Ooooh Chinese Chicken the Chickity Chicken That Will Get Your Knees Clicken" spoke a speaker box at a drive through. "Damn that voice is so annoying" whined a blue haired teen "I know but I'm so hungry Marth" replied a teen with a headband that held his red mane together "The least you could do, Roy, is-" "Hey mister do you know were this address is?" A boy with raven black hair a cap a sweatshirt, bluejeans and a backpack said, "what the hell are you doing brat wanna get run over" Marth yelled at the kid. The kid then ran while scratching the Mercedes Benz with the key "HEY WHAT THE FUCK? "Roy yelled at the kid who had disappeared in to the alley "Ooooh Chinese Chicken the Chickity Chicken-"at that moment Marth smashed the voicebox with his sword, The Falchion.


End file.
